Naruto: The Game
by Jam Cow
Summary: Having your life as a video game is supposed be awesome right? Right? Oneshot.


**My take on a gaming fic! Enjoy!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having your life as a game is good right?

Umm…

I mean it started out great…

It's just that…

Well, I'll let you see for yourselves.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When you first get a game everything is amazing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Holy shit! This is amazing!" Naruto yelled out

He had the power of a gamer!

He opened up all of the features and scrolled through everything.

Excitement coursed through Naruto as he was exploring his ability.

He opened up the help menu and started reading the game features.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

But literally 5 minutes after you start the game you forget the controls.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How the f*** do I talk to you!" Naruto yelled out to the Hokage who was doing his work as if Naruto was never there.

After countless tries Naruto gave up.

He stormed out of the room making shaking his fists around him.

"Oh hey Naruto! How are you!" The Hokage suddenly said

The blonde desperately tried to find the button that made the Hokage talk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When you compare your stats to everybody else…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto looked around the classroom curiously.

He saw the levels of the people around him, Sasuke being the highest.

He looked at his own and deadpanned at it.

 **Naruto: Level 1**

 **Exp: 0/1000**

 **Title: Deadlast**

 **Skills: Turning into a naked girl...yeah...nothing else**

 **Stats:**

 **HP: 10/10**

 **Chakra: 100,000,000**

 **Chakra Control: 1**

 **Strength: 1**

 **Speed: 1**

 **Stamina: 20**

 **Charisma: 1**

 **Luck: 0**

 **Description: Dear god you're useless!**

Naruto sighed.

"Okay class!" Iruka called out,"Today will be sparring day!"

"Naruto vs. Sasuke! You're up first!"

Naruto hit his head on his desk.

Why the hell was his luck so low!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Still having trouble with those controls?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Naruto!" the Hokage called out

Naruto turned to look at the Hokage.

"I have a mission for you!"

Naruto turned excited. A mission!

"Can you pick up some horse crap and babysit Konohamaru afterwards?"

Naruto tried to decline.

And he accidentally hit the accept button.

"Great!"

DAMMIT!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Your social skill are crap…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto looked at the options in front of him, twitching.

A: "Wanna have sex?"

B: "Get lost you bitch!"

C: _"Hey how are you doing?"_ **(Locked until you level up your charisma!)**

Naruto tried to exit out of the conversation.

The game didn't let him.

He let out a sigh.

Naruto chose the less dangerous one.

Sakura slapped him.

"Ugh! You asshole!"

 **Charisma went down by one!**

Naruto growled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grinding…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dozens of beaten up creatures littered the forest floor.

"Whew! After four hours of doing this, it gets exhausting!"

Naruto pulled up his stats.

He almost pooped a vessel when he saw it.

 **Exp: 5/1000**

"F*** YOU GAME!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When you finally finished grinding…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Level up!**

Naruto was euphoric, and almost died from being so happy… and from being so tired

 **HP + 1**

 **Chakra + 1**

 **Chakra Control + 1**

 **Strength + 1**

 **Speed + 1**

 **Stamina + 1**

 **Charisma + 1**

 **Luck + 1**

Wait… only plus one! The f*** was this s***!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And you discover something right after that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Notification! Did you know that you have training weights in your inventory that speeds up experience gain by 1000x?!**

Naruto began to angrily stab the ground with a kunai.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

You realize your new found skills is practically useless

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto and Sasuke squared off against each other as they waited for Iruka to begin them.

"Hajame!"

They rushed forward, and…

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Ughh!"

"AHH!"

"Tughh!"

"Owww..." Naruto lay beaten up on the ground

Everybody else winced at the sight of him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When you finally beat him…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With one health point remaining, Naruto delivered the final punch.

"Ughhh!" Sasuke fell to the ground

Naruto started jumping for joy.

"Yes! I did it! I finally did it-"

Sasuke started moving.

"Ughh. Looks like you've gotten better dobe." Sasuke stood up

His health bar refilled.

"I'll have to take you seriously now!"

Naruto paled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When you do actually beat him…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Charisma -10!**

"Eat a d*** game!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There are glitches…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey old man! I think I need counseling!"

Said old man turned to him with the kind smile…

Only thing is, his face was the demonic face of the Kyuubi smiling at him.

"OH MY SHIT!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

You are forced to watch stupid cut scenes you can't skip.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Cut scene:_

 _"Oh my god! Naruto is such a dick!"_

 _"I know right!'_

 _"He's so- Look! It's Sasuke!"_

 _"Oh my god! Sasuke!"_

 _"Marry me!"_

Naruto was pressing everything trying to skip the cut scene, only for the red message of, **"Can't skip"** , to appear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And when there's a cut scene you really want to watch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cut scene:

 _"Yes, the reason why Naruto is hated so much-"_

Naruto leaned forward

 _"Is because-"_

He leaned forward even more.

 _"He is the-"_

Naruto leaned forward too much and accidentally pressed a button on his floaty screen thing.

 **Cut scene skipped!"**

Naruto stared in shock ,before raging.

"I HATE MY LIFE!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sometimes you just can't figure out how to continue on with the game.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was running everywhere, trying to continue on with the game, and somehow ended up in Kumo.

"HOW DO YOU CONTINUE ON WITH THIS GODDAMN GAME!"

He only had to wait three hours for Kakashi though…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When you have to grind again…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Kakashi: Level 50**

 **Mission: Take bells from Kakashi!**

 **Do you want to take the mission?**

Naruto backed out.

"Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Only to find out you didn't need to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Of course I didn't expect you to beat me!" Kakashi laughed

"The answer was teamwork!"

Naruto began to play sad music on a piano generated out of nowhere.

This helps with depression right?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When you finally die for the first time...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto stared at the words in front of him.

 **Game over. Continue?**

Shrugging, he pressed continue.

 **No saved points found. Starting from the beginning…**

Wait what?

He soon found himself back at home in his younger body.

When, he just entered the academy…

He forgot to save...

He forgot to save...

He forgot to save…

"I FORGOT TO FUCKING SAVE!" Naruto screamed out

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **And cut! Wow! I finally got that done! Tell me what you think in the reviews please!**

 **Side note: I was originally going to post this up first, but then I lost it. But then I found it again, right after I finished typing Naruto: Life. So enjoy two stories posted in one day!**


End file.
